


【铁虫】相互占有欲

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin





	【铁虫】相互占有欲

空气中混合着香槟的甜味，厚重的玻璃把窗外的空气隔绝开来，导致现在又闷又热。  
Peter有点呼吸不畅，过高的温度令他下意识的扯了一下紧贴脖子的衣领，那件深色的西装正服服帖帖的穿在他身上，高级布料使青年纤细的腰肢更加吸引眼光，在背着光的阴影下让人不禁去肖想几分。  
刚刚聚会里的香水味已经挥发，身体的热度从仅仅十厘米的地方散发过来，而现在他只需要稍微走过去一步就能解开那个扰人的领带。  
　　  
“Peter......”Tony低哑地轻唤了一声，指间顺着光洁的侧面慢慢滑到了下颚，最后用指腹捏住抬了起来，暗示意义的不能更明显。  
衬衫上的四颗纽扣已经被解开，远处残留的街灯在他的锁骨上留下光斑，那些欲望冲撞着他的脉搏，Tony吸了一口气。  
在接触中Peter闻到了酒香的气息与熟悉过无数次的压迫感，灼热的亲吻从耳后一直顺着脖颈蔓延而下，熟悉的触感令他愈加感到毫无防备，连带着轻微的厮磨啃咬更是令他有些难耐的呼吸急促。  
厚实的手从他的身后伸出，透明酒杯里暗红色的液体从Peter棕色的发间落下，色素把敞开的衬衫染上颜色，Tony在这个过程中把头抵上了Peter的后肩，接着又用手抚上了Peter的西裤。  
“我现在不是很有耐心，Stark。”当他们亲吻的时候，Peter尝起来就像是浓烈的伏特加和果酒的混合体，冰凉的酒精让他忍不住地抖了抖。  
“真巧，我也是。”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，接着把手伸进了对方的西裤里，指腹就这样滑进四角裤的边缘，在那种恼火的束缚里揉弄起Peter的性器。  
青年紧绷起肌肉，连续不断的快感虽然能然他感到舒爽，却不能让他感到兴奋。  
“......你是有什么毛病吗，Stark？”Peter动了动腰，西裤在这种情况下勒得他直难受，于是他咧嘴拉住了Tony的手腕，接着把他的手直接扯了出来。  
“你为什么老是这么不解风情？”Tony好笑地看着Peter蹬掉裤子的动作，黑色布料被扔到了一边， 而他则吹了声口哨。  
“那看来我们对这个词可能有些理解上的偏差。”四角裤顺着Peter抬起的腿滑落在了反光的地板上，接着他粗暴地扯过Tony胸前的领带，用指尖挑开结，最后又把它甩在了一边。  
　　  
热气随着银丝在空中弥漫开来，双腿之间传来的湿意让Peter觉得很难受，Tony移开视线，中指和无名指抚上了青年的下半身，指腹在穴口处戳弄。  
搅拌的水声在房间内发出异常清晰的声音，急躁和快感蔓延上Peter的脑干，脚指头下意识地曲卷起来，他的喉咙因为酒精而开始隐隐作痛。  
“别着急。”男人用指尖刮着内壁，体内的手指很快因为Peter的适应而慢慢的模仿起抽插。  
“快点......”Peter双腿僵硬的夹住Tony的身体，一边无意识地扭动磨蹭起眼前人的侧腰一边呻吟嘶哑地说道。  
“你听见我说什么了吗，Parker？我说了别着急。”Tony倒是不慌不慢的回答道，他甚至还放慢了手指抽插的速度，他现在想要对Peter释加的恶趣味简直达到了顶峰。  
“说真的......别弄了......”Peter把脸埋在Tony的肩上，最后还是吐出了一句求饶的话。  
“那随便你吧，不舒服可别怪我。”男人拔出了沾满透明液体的手指，他把Peter转了个身，让赤身裸体的青年就这样趴在玻璃的边缘处。  
硬挺的性器开始穴口处转圈，感觉一直在犹豫些什么，而Peter则是主动抬起后腰身对准了那个温度极高的东西。  
当性器进入的瞬间，他的身子猛地蹦紧，但喉咙间发出的却是微小而又断断续续的呼吸声，明显是在刻意压抑着情绪，他能感受到Tony在他身体里的温度和形状，这让Peter几乎快要忍不住动腰的欲望。  
透明的玻璃窗把赤裸的身体映在了上面，Peter的胸口不断上下起伏，然后被身后的人用不小的力气压了上去。Tony把他的腰抬高，Peter没有办法，他只有把手幅在墙上，整个背脊弯了下去，双脚跟离地，垫着脚尖接受Tony抽插的动作。  
“你比我想象的还要柔软，Parker总裁，我该说你是天赋异凛么？”Tony极力克制着自己的冲动，他慢慢地掌握着抽插的频率。  
性爱在酒精的催促下变得无比顺畅，Peter的脑袋昏沉沉的，他把手抚上玻璃来保持平衡。  
汗水从额角处流下来，Peter的肠壁被他顶弄得一阵缩紧，这个姿势只会让Tony炽热的性器进入得更深。  
“哈啊......那我只能说拜你所赐了......”Peter能感受到极端的酥麻快感从身下用了上来，而没有支撑点的手臂只能勉强按压住了玻璃，整个人条件反射的要蜷缩起来又被紧紧按住。  
因为处于高空，所以他并不怕被人看见，但那种羞耻感又在他的脑子里挥之不去。  
“你喜欢就好。”Tony拉住Peter的手臂让他把头转了过来，唇舌激烈的交缠着，香槟的香甜借着唇齿之间的空隙钻进口腔，汗水顺着两人的脖颈淌流到锁骨,粘湿了两人的内衬面料。  
窗外的夜景给了他莫名的紧张感，高空处透明的玻璃在灯光的渲染下迷离起来，青年因过度兴奋而发出的热气雾化了大厦的反光玻璃，Tony看见后便直接在挺身的同时用Peter的胸膛把它们擦干净——乳首在碰到冰冷的玻璃时他忍不住打了一个抖，但内壁却在男人的动作下越来越湿润，他不会承认他其实挺喜欢在做爱时这样粗暴的Tony.Stark。  
　　  
Peter仰头伸出舌尖，律液顺着他的下颚流了下来，现在只要他微微一动，Tony的性器就会撞在他的前列腺处。  
Tony的手掌顺着青年平坦有力的腹部缓缓向上摩擦，然后好笑地看着对方因受不了挑逗而变红的脸颊。  
“看起来你很喜欢在这里做爱，要不这几天就留下来陪我吧？”他恶狠狠地咬上了Peter的耳尖，而正在对方想要回复时又突然一个挺身直接顶了进来，Peter尖叫着收紧了后穴，这个挺身不失时机的触上了他穴道中的敏感点，发麻的快感淹没了他。  
“哈啊......别老跟我说......那些你和...啊......那些女人说的话......”Peter艰难地随着Tony的加快速度摇动着自己的腰身，离高潮的边缘越来越近。  
“那真是可惜了。”  
　　  
没有轻柔的慰问，但使人颤动的快感却扩及全身，青年的支撑手在透明的玻璃面上留下了一堆掌印，他能够透过反色的光面看见自己被进入的表情，镜面里的人正张大了嘴巴使舌头不受控制的往外伸去，口水便顺着他的舌尖往下滴，而他身后的男人则是欣赏着他这副淫乱的表情。  
Tony紧紧抓住Peter摇摆的后腰让他转了个方向，他面对面的用舌头交缠起来，而埋在体内的性器则换了个方位戳刺起来。  
过于激烈的攻势让Peter大口喘气，然后他突然弓起背像报复一样使劲的在Tony的肩上留下一排牙印。  
“怎么，你还有什么不满的吗？”Tony扯着Peter的头发，让他的牙齿离开自己的肩头，然后再次用力压制住对方抖动的手脚。  
“哈啊...你这个混蛋......这可不在我们说好的范围里......”Peter因手腕处的疼痛弓起腰，发出不满的威胁声。  
“别得了便宜还卖乖，”口不择言的后果就是被连腰托起，Peter能感受到刺激与快感交错横行在他的体内，“你们公司的销售量可比我的高了一倍，这点牺牲也不算什么吧，反正也不是第一次了，别老这么斤斤计较。”  
“你差不多该.......哈啊.......承认是你的产品过时了......”Peter笑着把嘴角挨在了Tony的耳尖上，他抓在扶手上的手泛着白，但依旧主动挺起腰肢想让Tony的性器能够更加轻松的出入他的身体。  
“得了吧，Parker。”Tony侧过脸来，“我只是不想打击你而已。”  
　　  
空气中飘散的荷尔蒙和呻吟沁湿了他们的理智，Peter收紧肌肉维持这个脚尖踮起的动作，他们的四肢逐渐交缠在一起，呼吸间毫无保留的散发出情欲的味道。  
指腹揉捏在Peter性器的前端，两处被同时玩弄刺激着他精明的脑细胞，事实证明他并不能适应这样的玩法。  
生理眼泪在眼里打转，但Stark却反而加快了手间撸动的速度，他向前用力撞着，过载的情欲让Peter软了手脚，Tony把鼻尖压在Peter的脖子上，闻着他身上沐浴液交缠的清香。  
Peter抓住对方的肩膀，Tony回抱住他，他们抚摸着对方皮肤上的纹理，接着又交换了一个缠绵湿润的吻。  
被撑满的快感逐步压制住了疼痛，留下的是难以避免的火热和麻木，Peter的声音已经哑了，而Tony的性器还在他的身体里横冲直撞。  
“我......我真的不行了...哈啊......住手...”音色早已模糊不堪，Peter努力的在喘息中将这些字眼吐出喉咙。  
“全都写在你脸上了，Mr.Parker。”Tony笑着把青年修长的腿抬了起来夹在自己的腰间——这个体位能让他进入的更深，不过最主要的原因还是他想观察Peter脸上快要高潮的表情。  
Peter把后背靠在透明玻璃面板上，Tony的每一次抽插都很用力，以至于好让Peter能发出那种包含情欲的呻吟声。  
Tony揉捏着他胸前的皮肤，与他孜孜不倦地接吻，他们在同时到达了高潮，他胸口和脸上都多多少少沾上了Peter射出来的乳白液体，而Peter的后穴则流出了他塞不下的精液。  
抓痕显露在了Tony的衬衫上，于是男人干脆把衬衫脱下来扔在地上，他轻轻的吻上Peter抖动的肩膀和脖子，然后又把自己的性器从内壁里拔了出来。  
　　  
“你为什么刚刚要咬我？”他在说话时顺便撩动了一下Peter垂下的头发。  
“大概是因为只有我可以。”Peter拉住他作乱的手，接着又咬了一下他的手指上的骨节。  
　　  
FIN.  
(前列腺刹车  
　　  
　


End file.
